Many of us, if not all of us, have experienced a scenario similar to the following scenario. First, you sit down and tune your TV to a first channel to watch a TV program. Next, the TV program begins. Suddenly, the TV program is interrupted by a second TV program, for example, a news brief. During the news brief, of course, you, the viewer, do not have the option of continuing to view the first program.
The above scenario results in frustration due to you having no control over what TV programs you are allowed to watch. For example, sometimes, after the news brief, the TV program is simply joined in progress. This is particularly true if the TV program is a live event such as a sporting event. This results in the you missing at least a portion of the TV program that you wanted to watch. Other times, the TV program is joined at the exact point where it was left when the news brief began. This is a method that is particularly useful with prerecorded shows such as movies. Although this method does allow you to view the TV program in its entirety, the fact that the TV program is interrupted and may disrupt your schedule may be a cause of frustration.